Happy birthday
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Okay, another prompt from julyisfree whos great story i have gotten the prompt off, just finished. Fluffy Au. Exacaly what it says on the tin.


**Hello everyreaders, i found another promp from julyisfree that i wanted to do, from her story My neighbor the secrall killer chapter 11. this is 'happy birthday'. From the last one i did, i really enjoyed how many people liked it. And i enjoy writing this couple. So when i saw that one's promp, here we are.**

**AU, like before. Little bit of a time skip. Fluffy-ness , too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claire or Gabriel, as much as i really wanted to. Or the show Heroes, if i did, it would be on right now.**

* * *

Happy birthday

Claire is tossing and turning in her twin-sized bed, trying not to wake up, for if she did, she would have to deal with the day ahead of her, on her own. As She tried to, however, she can't help but dream of empty classrooms, broken glass, and enriching chocolate cake.

_...Cake?_

Claire quickly open her eyes and stood up. She briftly glances at the clothes she's wearing, a white tank top with blue shorts. She rubs her eyes. _That's it. No more zombie movies after eating chinese food._

As she smelled the intoxicating aroma, she knew it had to be close by. _It can't be Gretchen. She's out of town, with her girlfriend, Hayden. So, who else could it be?_

She can't hear the familier sounds of clanging pots, so the cake has to be store-bought. But why is it then that the smell feels like... like when you come home from a long day of school and there, in the kitchen is good ol' mom, cooking up a wonderful dinner. That's something you can't get from a bakery, that and the extra secret ingredient.

As her feet touch the floor, she hears a slight crunch. She lifts her leg and sees the broken rose petals. She glances back at the floor to see more petals, which form a trail towards her door.

She realized the one person that could do this. She shakes her head as she thought. _He can't be, he's in India. Then again, he does have his way of appearing when he isn't suppose to. _

She follows the trail, out the door, through the hallway to the kitchen. She smiles at the sight before her.

The kitchen itself was, just the night before, felt as it was in a war zone. Now, it's like a snapshot from _Better Homes _. She looks at the figure who's sitting at a wooden chair near her blue table. "I knew it had to be you."

Gabriel softly smiles at her as he stands up. "Hey, Claire-bear."

Claire walks slowly to him. "What happened? I thought you would be gone for a week."

"And miss your birthday? Claire, you think so little of me." She playfully his arm. "All right," He chuckles out. "Be that way," He extends one of his hands towards the table. "I guess i'll have to find another person named Claire with the same birthday."

Right there, on the table, is a three layered pink colored cake that says;

Happy birthday, claire.

The letters are made in bright blue, while 20 bright red candles shine around the cake.

Claire widens her eyes. "Did you- made the cake?"

"Indeed i did."

"Huh." She turns to him,looking incredulous. "Let me get this straight. You flew all the way, from India to a little apartment in Texas, just for me?"

He nods. "Again, you think so little of me." With his hand, He softly caresses her cheek.

Claire can't help the little flutter that's coming from her stomach and the slight blush from her cheeks. She moves closer to him, gazing into his eyes. "Thank you."

Gabriel leans in to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Just say the words, and i'll drop everything."

Claire leans towards his chest. She chuckles. _So surreal.. _ "Now how am i going to top this for your birthday?"

He kisses the tip of her nose. "You don't have too. You being there with me is enough."

Claire kisses his other cheek. "Enough talking, time for cake eating!"

Gabriel laughs as he wraps his arms around her. "Whatever you want."

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys liked it! Just one thing, i don't mind if you don't give me a review, but i would like suggestions for this wonderful couple. So if you want, give me some and see what i crank out.**


End file.
